1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-phase reactor including iron-core units and coils.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ordinarily, three-phase reactors include three iron cores and three coils wound around the iron cores. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2-203507 discloses a three-phase reactor including three coils placed side by side. International Publication No. WO 2014/033830 discloses that the corresponding central axes of plural coils are arranged around the central axis of a three-phase reactor. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-177500 discloses a three-phase reactor including plural straight magnetic cores that are radially arranged, connecting magnetic cores that connect the straight magnetic cores, and coils that are wound around the straight magnetic cores and the connecting magnetic cores.